


Three Sentences of Ecstasy

by WishingOnWhishaw



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Aquariums, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Flogging, Fluff, Food Kink, Food Sex, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Frottage, Gags, Group Sex, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polygrumps, Public Blow Jobs, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various three sentence fics written from prompts on tumblr. Chapters will be labelled with ships, ratings and triggers with the prompt in the chapter summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Egobang I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "for a three sentence prompt fic, overtired egobang??" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

They’re both fully aware of how late it is, that they’ve been recording for far too long and that they’ve gone practically crazy staring at the same screen and giving a senseless commentary to a game they’re not taking seriously. It’s Danny who suggests turning the capture off, Danny who acquires a blanket from _somewhere_  and it’s Dan that convinces Arin that they can just sleep on the couch tonight. But they don’t sleep right away, instead they end up laying huddled together making dumb jokes and murmuring cheesy love lines to each other until they eventually drift off.


	2. Egobang II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But like consider this. Danny having a thing for orgasm control. (Sorry if too smutty?) Like he lets arin ride him up to the edge and he stops and danny hates it but he loves it at the same time" - anon
> 
> Rating: E

Danny’s starting to regret ever suggesting this whole thing to Arin because god dammit, this is the fourth time he’s been on the brink of coming when Arin just _stops_.  
  
“Come on Arin, I need this, please,” he begs shamelessly but Arin just smirks, gives a roll of his hips and then starts to move again but so slowly and it’s driving Dan mad. There’s a smirk on Arin’s lips and even through his ragged breathing he manages to say:   
  
“I don’t think you want it enough just yet, baby.”  
  



	3. Egobang III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "for the 3 sentence fic prompt what about exhausted/super sleepy egobang. But like, smutty also?? Like, they're so tired but they also really wanna frick each other?? \m/" - idratherbeaprince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E

It’s dark and Arin can’t stop yawning, but Danny’s so persistent, mumbling sleepy praises into Arin’s chest and then stomach as he moves further down. He decides that sleep can definitely wait by the time Dan’s lips are brushing his tented boxers, Arin’s fingers threading through a mass of hair. It’s slow and they’re both too exhausted but still needy so there’s not much more teasing before Arin fucks Dan gently, taking his time until they both come and fall asleep pressed up close and smiling to themselves.


	4. Ninja Ship Party I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "dude. ninja ship party with strawberries and cream" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Warnings: Food

“Brian, this is a fucking terrible idea; I’m gonna be sticky and gross,” Danny whined, sitting up a little on the bed to watch as strawberry syrup was poured over his chest and down his stomach. Brian rolled his eyes and ignored him, squirting cream over the thick, red substance and setting to work on licking them both off Dan’s body. He didn’t miss the hitch of Danny’s breath or the way he started whimpering as Brian’s mouth moved down lower and when Brian came up to kiss him, hard and with that sugary taste in his mouth and on his lips, Danny changed his mind on the whole thing instantly.


	5. Egobang IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hEY IDK IF UR UP FOR NSFW BUT. dan being too loud in bed so maybe arin gags him or something?? ThANKS (if u incorporate arin spanking dan in somewhere i'll love you forever)" - capreolinaes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Warnings: BDSM, spanking, gags

There’s another sharp sting to the back of Dan’s thighs and he cries out, his noises muffled by the piece of fabric in his mouth and his head thrown back on the pillow, the pain and pleasure blurring into one. Arin smirks, having got the reaction he wanted, and brings his hand down again on Danny’s other thigh, all the while still fucking into him steadily, his rhythm unfaltering. 

“Even when I try and shut you up you’re still moaning like a whore,” Arin chuckles, pushing Danny’s legs up and whispering: “But it’s okay, we’ll keep practising until you’re nice and quiet for me.”


	6. Ninja Ship Party II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ninja ship party teacher student au, and dan's the teacher." - sailorkramer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M

Brian had no idea how Danny managed to teach the music class he ran at college, despite Dan’s intelligence and passion toward the subject. Sure, he was a well of knowledge who looked and sounded amazing when he talked about something that interested him and when he sang to himself or the class, but Brian struggled to take him seriously as a lecturer. Maybe it was his teacher’s age that stopped Brian from properly seeing Danny as a figure of authority, but that perception most likely changed when Brian learned how desperate Dan was when it came to anything physical, the memory of Dan’s moans and pleas constantly at the forefront of his mind to distract him whilst Dan went on about chromatic harmonies.


	7. Egobang V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "3 sentence egobang involving teasing by hair pulling?" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M

Arin really hadn’t meant to get so aggressive so quickly, not realising how hard he was pulling on Danny’s hair as the older man kissed over Arin’s neck, across his shoulders and collarbone. He did, however, pick up on the needy moans he got in response to the harsh tugs and he quickly reversed their situations, leaving Danny the whimpering mess who couldn’t stop asking for more.  
  
“Gotta give me something before I make you feel good; you know that,” Arin said playfully, smirking to himself and giving another sharp yank of encouragement to Dan’s hair as he shifted down Arin’s body and hurriedly got the grump’s jeans and boxers pulled off.


	8. Ninja Ship Party III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "3 sentence fic where dan gives brian a blowjob after a show" - mikenelsons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E

It’s pretty common for them both to be riding the buzz of a live performance for hours after the show ends, but this was the biggest crowd they’ve ever played for and Danny won’t stop talking about how amazing it was, so Brian kisses him hard on the mouth, deciding he needs to put these lips to better use.  
  
“Blow me,” he practically growls as he pulls away, smirking as Dan drops to his knees right fucking there, mouthing over Brian’s crotch for just a few moments before getting his pants out of the way. It’s quick and it’s rough, but Danny is as eager as ever as Brian forces himself down his throat, playing with Dan’s hair and complimenting him on how his mouth is just as great for sucking dick as it is for singing in front of over a thousand people.


	9. Polybomb I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write Polybomb with Arin watching Dan and Brian fuck?" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E

He knew that he was wanted here, but still, Arin felt like he was intruding on their relationship as he knelt on the bed, watching Danny’s legs get pushed up and slung over Brian’s shoulders. There was something so dirty about it all, being right next to them and listening to every filthy moan Dan gave in response to being fucked over and over, the sounds of skin slapping on skin filling the room.  
  
“I think he could take you fucking his mouth, too,” Brian said calmly, glancing over at Arin and smirking to himself as he heard both of his boys groan at the suggestion.   



	10. Polygrumps I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Prompt: Polygrumps. Dan loves using his mouth on everybody, he really gets off on having his mouth fucked or being told exactly how to use his tongue." - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E

It doesn’t take long for them to find out how much of a slut Dan is with his mouth, the fact becoming evident almost as soon as they start getting physical with him. They all use it to their own advantage, of course, and Danny loves each and every way his lovers decide to put his talents to work. It doesn’t matter if he slides to his knees and takes Ross into his mouth, if he’s fucking Arin open with his tongue or letting Suzy sit on his face; hell, even if he’s just kissing Barry and leaving bruises down his neck, chances are Danny will get super hard _way_ too quickly, just because he loves the rush he gets from pleasuring them.


	11. Ninja Ship Party IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Any pairing with Dan, whatever you prefer and the prompt is Dan is a bit of a masochist, if your cool with writing that." - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Warnings: BDSM, bondage, blindfolds, flogging

Danny should’ve known from the moment he quietly confessed to Brian that he doesn’t mind getting hurt in the bedroom that his ass hole of a boyfriend would take it to the extreme. Not that Danny’s complaining, because honestly, he loves the way the metal of the cuffs are digging into his wrists and even if he can’t see through the blindfold he was talked into wearing, Brian’s mouth feels amazing around his cock. But then the warm feeling is gone and Dan’s just about to question what it is he can feel trailing down his leg when suddenly there’s a sharp sting from the leather of the flogger biting his skin and anything he was about to say is abandoned in favour of moaning out Brian’s name.


	12. Ninja Ship Party V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about some Ninja Ship Party where Ninja Brian is used to having to pin Danny against whatever surface is closest and rub his dick through his clothes in order to get rid of all those pesky no reason boners Danny gets?" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E

The only reason Danny can think of as to how Brian just _knows_ he’s hard is that the bastard has some strange ninja sense which tells him, because seriously, this shit it ridiculous. Danny’s only just noticed himself, had been too busy playing Zelda to realise the random erection he’d apparently gotten, but before he even has a chance to move his hand, Brian’s _there_ with that look in his eyes.  
  
“C’mon man, I can handle this,” he tries to protest but it’s no good, Brian just stares at him and presses him down into the couch, knees either side of Danny to stop him getting away as Brian teases his fingers over the outline of Dan’s cock.  



	13. Egobang VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "egobang bondage with submissive Dan?" - capreolinaes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Warnings: BDSM, bondage

Danny had never been secretive about the fact he got off on being restrained, so when Arin buys this strange set of straps to go on their bed and shows them to him with this nervous smile, of course Dan’s more than happy to try them out. It’s a bit of a surprise when he has both his wrists and his ankles cuffed up, but he’s not complaining, except about the fact that Arin’s mouth is kissing everywhere _but_ his cock and Danny’s so hard already just from the teasing. And then Arin’s fucking him and Danny understands the whole ankle restraint thing now because fuck, Arin’s whispering filth into his ear and all Danny can do is moan and beg whilst he lays there are and takes everything he’s given, physically unable to wrap his legs around Arin and pull him in closer like Danny wants to.


	14. Razzabang I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you write Razzabang with Barry having a lingerie kink?" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E

This is totally not how Barry imagined telling Dan about his little guilty pleasure, his plan of sitting down with his boyfriend and having a mature discussion completely thrown out the window because Danny couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Barry had honestly forgotten about the underwear he’d put on this morning, freezing up in fear as Dan pulled of his jeans and caught sight of the lacy blue panties that he had felt so sexy in when he looked in the mirror that morning, but now Barry just wanted to disappear.  
  
“Fuck, you look so hot in those,” Danny groaned eventually in a low voice, and Barry feels the worry drain from him, allowing himself to be scolded by his Dan for not showing him this sooner before Barry’s jeans are off all the way and Danny starts mouthing at his dick through the floral material.  



	15. Razzabang II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do razzabang slow sweet sex?" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E

For all the front that he puts up, Barry’s found that Danny’s actually super loving and gentle (he’d even go so far as to say hesitant) when they’re doing anything in the bedroom. Like right now, when Dan’s got three fingers buried inside him and there’s no rush whatsoever, just Danny taking his sweet time and watching Barry’s face, brushing that sweet spot occasionally to draw choked moans from the younger man. And even when Dan finally fucks him he moves slowly, kissing Barry’s face and his neck, breathing out words of adoration into the sweaty skin of Barry’s shoulder and taking it slow so that he can just _enjoy_ how good it feels to be this close to someone. 


	16. Ninja Ship Party VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about ninja ship party with powerbottom Brian?" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E

Danny’s always the submissive one of them when they fuck, so he is genuinely taken aback when one night, as Brian’s got his hand wrapped around Danny, he agrees to his request that they switch it up for the night. It’s not so out of the ordinary that Brian moves down the bed before they get to the actual fucking, and Danny’s not about to protest when Brian’s deep throating him like he’s getting paid for it. He does complain, however, when his partner insists on stretching himself open, Dan watching open mouthed as Brian fucks himself on his fingers, and he only manages to half-heartedly curse at the other man when Brian pins his wrists to the bed and starts bouncing on Dan’s cock because _of course_ Brian’s not going to give up his control; Danny doesn’t know why he let himself believe, even for a moment, that he could be the dominant one for a change.


	17. Egobang VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "if youre still doing promts, maybe some egobang with arin sitting on dans face :3" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Warnings: Dom/sub themes

Danny can’t remember the last time he felt so turned on, especially not when he’s received zero direct stimulation himself throughout this whole thing. He assumes it must be from the fact Arin’s totally using him, having gone from fucking Danny’s throat and making Dan fuck him with his tongue, feeling like the weight of Arin’s whole body pressing down on his face as Dan rims him only adds to the sensation that he’s in a position of total submissiveness. And then there’s the way Arin’s talking to him, calling Danny out on how much of a slut he is and utterly humiliating him, but only because he know it makes Dan’s dick throb to be powerless like this.


	18. Rubbercommanderflaptor I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "commanderflapraptor or whatever those three would be, with holly and suzy domming the fuck outta Arin (plus or minus Ross, if you wanna)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E

Arin’s more than used to Suzy taking control in the bedroom, and he seriously has no problem with it at all but he has to admit that it’s strange to have Holly grinding in his lap for a change, even if Ross is there encouraging her.

“Now,” he hears Suzy purr into his ear from behind him, “One of us is gonna gonna ride your face whilst the other one fucks herself on your cock,” she goes on, pinching Arin’s nipple and smirking at the way he moans. “You get to choose which-” “and then when we’re done with you,” Holly interrupts, “we’re gonna switch it up and you can watch as we make Ross come, okay handsome?” 


	19. Ninja Ship Party VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ninja ship party where brian is spanking dan for something he did" - mikenelsons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Warnings: Spanking, light BDSM

Danny didn’t think it was honestly that big a deal that he kept hitting the snooze button on his alarm this morning rather than just turning the damn thing off, but apparently Brian is taking literally any excuse to punish him now. Which is why he’s got Dan bent over his knee, making him count out every single slap that Brian administers to Dan’s ass and thighs.   
  
“You were only supposed to have one for every time you woke me up earlier,” Brian says with a soft sigh, stroking over the tender skin of Dan’s cheeks, “but because you’re a slut who can’t help but grind against my leg though all this, we’re gonna keep going until you learn your lesson, no matter how hard you are.”


	20. Ninja Ship Party VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ninja Ship Party, saw the prompt you filled with some in universe NSP, thought i'd request some more in-universe NSP, just something with happy, kinda dim, slutty Danny and his murderous Ninja roommate Brian, who is very possessive." - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M

Danny sighs heavily at the narrow-eyed death glare that Brian is currently giving some guy on the street, and he makes an effort to slip his hand into the other man’s, partly to reassure him and partly to stop Brian from stalking after him.  
  
“You know I haven’t been with him for weeks,” Danny tries to reason, well aware of the fact Brian is just as, if not more possessive of him now that they’re sort of dating. It’s not official, as in they haven’t discussed it or anything, but Danny hasn’t slept with anyone, not even women, since he realised that Brian had some sort of crush on him and ended up sore for days upon telling the Ninja that he knew.  



	21. Ninja Ship Party IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternate take for the previous chapter. this was the original i wrote and didn’t like so i wrote a better thing. (this one basically is a prequel. enjoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Warnings: References to sex. Also, talks of death/murder (goddamit Ninja Brian).

Danny does find it a little odd that he never hears from any of his one night stands after they leave, and really, most of them are only one night stands because they never respond to his date requests. And then it all falls into place one morning when he gets up early enough to see Brian, cleaning up after the apparent stabbing he’d done, with Dan’s latest sexual encounter as the unfortunate victim.

“Brian, I’m pretty sure there are ways you could've told me you like me that didn’t involve killing everyone I bring home,” Danny complains, going over to his room mate despite the pissed-off glare he’s receiving and pressing a shy kiss to the other man’s mask-covered cheek.  



	22. Rubberraptor I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "promt: ross teasing the shit out of arin during recording!" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M

Arin swears he’s going to refuse to even go near Ross’s dick for the next two weeks if he keeps this shit up, because he’s bad enough at this stupid ass game without stray fingers dancing up and down his thighs. The most infuriating thing though, is that Ross is so calm about it, carrying on their conversation as normal for the sake of the episode, even as he starts pulling at Arin’s pyjama pants.

“Man, you really do suck at this game, huh?” the younger man laughs and yup that decides it, Arin’s not sleeping with Ross any time soon and he’s also gonna make sure Holly knows exactly the reason as to how Arin’s neck is covered in hickies, too.  



	23. Egobang VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some egobang with arin and dan frotting with each other ;w;" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E

Since Danny’s still new to this whole sleeping with guys thing, Arin decides that he’s going to go easy on his lover, especially since he knows Dan’s nervous about actually doing it, even if he’s never admit that aloud.  
  
“Come on, dude, trust me,” Arin says gently, motioning a naked Dan into his lap with a small smile, allowing himself to be the one straddled so that Danny feels he can back out if he needs too. Though judging by the noise he makes when Arin pulls him in a little closer and wraps a hand around both their cocks with a quiet command for Dan to start thrusting, he’s pretty sure neither of them are backing out of this any time soon.  



	24. Rubberbang I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rubberbang with Ross fucking himself violently with Dan's cock, and Danny whimpering and losing it as a result"- gothicmcrgirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Warnings: Light bondage, soft BDSM

When Ross had first showed him the bizarre kit that he had bought, Danny had laughed and said there was no fucking way he was using it, but now, as he was lying there watching Ross fuck himself open with a vibrating replica of Danny’s cock, it was safe to say he’d had a change of heart.

“Fuck, Danny, it feels so good, I-” he stammered, keeping up the quick motions of his wrist and laughing breathlessly as his lover pulled at the silk ties around his wrists. Danny’s already a fucking mess, moaning about how hot Ross looks, so when he hears the younger suggest that he rides Dan with the vibrator still in, it takes pretty much all of his willpower not come right there.  



	25. Ninja Ship Party X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ninja ship party in which Danny has a teacher/student kink?" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T

Brian’s more than halfway through a lecture on cosmic microwave background when he notices that Dan has managed to sneak into the back of the theatre and is just sitting there. His reasons why become clear as the rest of his students start filing out and Danny makes his way down to him, flashes a smirk and makes some cheesy comment about not understanding polarization and insisting he’ll need extra tutoring by himself.  
  
“I’ll be sure to give you a private lesson tonight, Daniel; hopefully I can help you out with anything you find too _hard_ ,” Brian replies in a serious tone (when he recovers from the shock of finding out Danny was somewhat paying attention), still in teacher mode and deciding to indulge Dan and play along with his little fantasy.  



	26. Rubberraptor II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "oh my gosh if your still doing the writing will you write me some power bottom ross in rubberbang or rubberraptor pls," - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E

Arin’s been teasing Ross open with his tongue for what feels like hours; his jaw is aching, there’s spit everywhere, but he’s still going, still enjoying the way Ross pushes his hips down to meet him and continues to praise Arin on his skill. He’s glad when Ross finally sits up and demands that Arin fucks him because he’s been trying to grind against the sheets since they started doing this, but the angle was all wrong and now he’s even more frustrated. Arin doesn’t even move an inch before Ross flips him over with a strength Arin didn’t realise he had, and the older of the two only just about has time to open his mouth to ask what’s going on before Ross sinks down on Arin’s cock, moaning about how he prepared himself earlier whilst he thought of much better Arin would feel compared to his fingers.


	27. Egoflapbang I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Egoflapbang with Danny and Suzy taking Arin from both ends?" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E

Surprisingly, it’s not the huge strap on Suzy’s wearing that has Arin worried (because he knows from experience that she’s patient enough to not hurt him), nor is it prospect of sucking Danny off, it’s just that the two of them at happening at the same time seems a little overwhelming. But Danny’s stroking his finger’s through Arin’s hair and he’s so distracted, so focused on making Dan feel good that it doesn’t surprise him when Suzy starts stretching him open from behind, going slow at first like she always does. He’s moaning around Danny’s cock soon enough, though, the motions of his wife’s harsh thrusts pushing him forward so that he takes more of the other man in and then when Dan’s holding his head and fucking his throat too he can barely even remember his name, let alone why he was nervous. 


	28. Ninja Ship Party XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nsp nipple play?" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E

Danny thinks he’s hurt Brian the first time he realises how sensitive he is, when he’s kissing down his boyfriend’s chest and lets his lips brush one of Brian’s nipples, pulling away when the man beneath him cries out sharply.  
  
“Fuck, Danny, don’t stop you jerk,” he complains breathlessly, watching realisation take over Dan’s face with a smirk of his own, though that’s quickly wiped away when Danny’s lips are back on the little bud. He’s sucking and biting with so much enthusiasm, encouraged by the hand tugging his hair and the deep moans Brian’s letting out, and Dan allows his pride swell at the erection he can feel pressing insistently into his leg through it all.  



	29. Ninja Ship Party XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ninja ship party with frottage/grinding with and or without clothing???" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E

“Brain, I just got ready; we’re gonna be late,” Danny tries to argue as his lover pushes him up against the wall, his hand immediately going to palm Dan’s crotch and getting a cut-off moan for his efforts. Of course, he can’t argue when the pressure on his cock feels so _good_ and it isn’t long before Brian’s hoisted him up against the wall, Dan’s legs wrapped around the other’s waist whilst Brian all but fucks him through their clothing.  
  
“Gonna be even more late if you have to change your pants after you come all over them,” Brian points out (Danny hates how fucking composed he sounds) in a sultry voice, and the only complaint Dan has is that Brian has to stop grinding against him whilst their clothes are removed.  



	30. Egobang IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi there your blog is amazing! Could you maybe do some adorable sleepy Pokemon-playing egobang with Danny laying over Arin and giggling at really stupid stuff!! Thank you :)" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

“There’s no way Trubbish is a real Pokémon,” Danny cried from his position in Arin’s lap, turning his head to look up at his boyfriend who was laughing just as much as Danny was. They’d been up for hours now, but they had decided to keep going with the recordings, since they were having fun and people seemed to like it when they were sleep deprived and slightly crazy.  
  
“I’m telling you man, it’s a trash Pokémon and it is one hundred and ten percent real,” Arin giggled, looking down at Dan and just as the older man was about to speak, he moved the controller down to cover his eyes with a cry of “You’re blind to the truths of the Pokémon world, Daniel!”  



	31. Egobang X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hey, I'm having a really crappy night. Would you be able to write some egobang being adorable dorks" - goomopy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

  
“There’s no way you’re that good at this shit!” Dan complained breathlessly, motioning to the DDR machine that declared Arin as the winner (with almost double Danny’s score). Arin just laughed, reached over and ruffled Danny’s hair, knowing that somewhere under that frown Dan was having fun, trying not to laugh.

“How about we go to Dairy Queen and I buy you a Blizzard to make you feel better about having your ass kicked?” Arin offered, earning himself a playful punch to the shoulder before he felt Danny’s hand slip into his, leading him back out of the arcade.  



	32. Ninja Ship Party XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "if you're still doing prompts, then how about some Ninja Ship Party with Ninja Brian choking Danny while also fucking him and Danny getting off on how much danger he's in?" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Warnings: Very brief death mention

Danny knew better than anyone that Brian was dangerous, and he was aware of it especially right now with his strong hand wrapped around Dan’s throat. As usual, Brian looked calm and composed, his face barely betraying that he was fucking Dan hard enough to make the headboard slam noisily against the wall. Dan was caught up in how good every thrust felt, still aware that he was getting light headed and he had a brief realisation that Brian could easily kill him right there, but then Dan was coming and the pressure was lifted, making him realise Brian actually cared about keeping him alive.


	33. Razzabang III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What about razzabang on a date to an aquarium or something cute" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

“Barry, I don’t wanna go in there,” Dan complained from the entrance to the tunnel exhibit, trying not to freak out over the fact he knew there was going to be the thing he feared most in there: sharks.  
  
“You’ll be fine, I promise; I’m right here,” Barry replied, giving Danny’s hand a squeeze and slowly leading him into the tunnel, smiling to himself when he felt the other man relax slightly. Danny gasped as a stingray swam overhead, and it didn’t take him long to forget his worry, soon getting excited and pointing out shoals of fish swimming by and generally enjoying himself (even if he did press closer to Barry as a Hammerhead shark passed them).  



	34. Egoflapbang II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Egoflapbang (I think that's what it's called??) with Suzy pegging Danny mercilessly while Arin watches, and maybe even masturbates at the sight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E

“You’re doing so well, Dan, look,” Suzy purrs into his ear, rocking her hips slowly in a way that’s driving Danny absolutely crazy, having got over the discomfort a while ago only for it to be replaced by this deep craving for _more_. His eyes are screwed closed and he’s moaning shamelessly, on all fours with his head hanging between his arms and whimpering each time Suzy stops; waits for Danny to ask her to start fucking him again. “I said look,” she growls with a sharp tug to Danny’s hair, pulling his head up so when he opens his eyes he has a perfect view of Arin watching them, his cock leaking as he fucks himself with a vibrator, his pace matching Suzy’s perfectly.  



	35. Rubberbrian I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "if you will still take prompts please give me ninjaninja (rubberbrian) anything smut. i will tkae anything." - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E

“You’re so pretty,” Brian groans without even thinking it, his face inches from Ross’s own, hands running up and down the younger’s back as Ross fucks himself on Brian’s cock and suddenly Ross is breathless for a whole other reason. They’ve been doing this for so long now, but it’s always rough and fast, it’s Brian pushing Ross against walls and shoving a hand down his pants, or pulling Ross off to the bathroom so Brian can choke on his cock. But this is so different because he’s put Ross in control; it’s more tender with the kisses to his shoulder, the fingers stroking through his hair and Brian looks so _loving_ when his hand wraps around Ross’s dick that he comes almost immediately as he’s touched, just from the raw intensity of all these emotions between them.   



	36. Egobang XI / Polygrumps II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you're still taking requests, maybe some submissive Dan getting humiliated by Arin while the rest of the grumps watch and Dan getting all hot and bothered by it??" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E
> 
> couldn't tell which ship this best fell under, so joint chapter title!

Dan’s cheeks feel hot and he swear he can feel the eyes of his friends on him as Arin smiles, one hand still stroking his cock as he runs his fingers through Danny’s hair and down to his neck where he’s wearing a fucking collar, of all things.  
  
“Do you want me to come all over your face so everyone can see how much of a slut you are?” Arin asks, looking down at where Dan is positioned on the floor between Arin’s knees and speaking loud enough so their little crowd can hear him. When Danny doesn’t answer, Arin shakes his head with a disapproving look, tuts at him as he says: “If you’re not gonna speak, then I’m gonna have to put that whorish mouth of yours to a better use, aren’t I baby?  



	37. Egobang XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "promt- dan calling arin cute nicknames and gushing over him, making arin all flustered" - anon
> 
> Rating: G

“I love you, my snuggle man!” Dan proclaims before bursting into a fit of giggles, burying his face into Arin’s shirt and wrapping his arms a little tighter around his friend. It’s stupid early in the morning, and Danny’s literally laying on top of Arin in the couch whilst another old movie that Dan loves and Arin doesn’t get plays on the TV. “No but seriously Arin, you’re like my favourite cuddle muffin ever,” Danny says when he’s calmed down, resting his chin on Arin’s chest and looking up at his red cheeks and parted lips, waiting for Arin to think of something, _anything,_ he could say back to that.  



	38. Polybomb II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "polybomb, dan watching brian and arin fuck." - anon
> 
> Rating: E

It’s not through his own choice that Danny’s not involved in the totally hot sex going on in front of him right now; it’s because Brian had tied him to the chair in their room with his hands behind his back and slipped a cock ring on him before they even started. Now Dan is hard and desperate, moaning brokenly as he stares at his lovers on the bed, Arin on his knees with his head thrown back whilst Brian fucks into him, a hand on Arin’s hips and his eyes on Danny, smirking at the effect it’s clearly having on him.  
  
“Tell Dan how good it feels, Arin, go on,” Brian growls, sucking a bruise into the youngest’s neck and still looking into Dan’s eyes as he goes on, encouraged by the groans from both of the other men, “Tell Danny how good it feels to be full up with my cock, make him _really,_ jealous for me, since he can’t come anyway.”  



	39. Ninja Ship Party XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about some in nsp universe ninja ship party with mute!Brian where he signs really really dirty things to Danny in public" - anon
> 
> Rating: M

(you know the way to my heart, anon)  
  
Danny’s jaw actually drops when he takes in the quick motions of Brian’s hands, making out the words “I want to blow you under the table,” and blushing despite the fact he knows nobody else can understand him. He fumbles over a “Not now!” in response, eyes pleading and his whole body hot with embarrassment, already knowing that the rest of their dinner at this nice restaurant isn’t going to be nice and calm. But, as usual, Brian’s being an ass hole and pays no attention, waiting for their waitress to come back with their wine before he signs: “I think I could fuck you in the bathroom, make you moan like a whore and I bet you would even come before your ravioli arrives.”


	40. Egobang XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can i maybe request some fluffy egobang? maybe some hurt/comfort pls..." - anon
> 
> Rating: G

At any other time, Arin would be pissed if someone knocked on his door at four in the morning, but Danny looks so distraught when he tells him that he broke up with his girlfriend that he doesn’t have the heart to do anything but bring his friend in and sit him on the couch with a blanket whilst Arin makes them cocoa.  
  
“I saw it coming, but it still doesn’t make it any easier to deal with ,” Dan mumbles after ten minutes of just sitting there in silence, the two of them knowing exactly why Danny’s here but neither willing to bring it up. Instead, Danny scoots over, wraps his arms around Arin and allows himself to cry a little into his shirt as Arin rearranges them to lay down, holds Dan close until he falls asleep on top of him.  



	41. Rubbercommanderflaptor II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "how about some suzy and holly domming arin and ross? :3c (maybe with some pegging involed if you wanna)" - anon
> 
> Rating: E

Arin isn’t sure how he ended up being on the bottom of this whole thing, but he’s sure as hell isn’t complaining, not when Suzy’s fucking him ruthlessly and Ross, bless him, is trying to be gentle as he pushes his cock down Arin’s throat. Holly’s pace is in synch with Suzy’s somehow, and it’s only the motions of her thrusting into her own husband that are causing Ross to fully fuck Arin’s mouth. He isn’t sure how much longer he’s going to last, not when he’s trying to deal with the vibrations from the toy in him pressing into his prostate, Suzy’s harsh movements and filthy words, and then Holly’s there, telling the boys how pretty they look and Arin comes untouched, his cry muffled and weak as he brings Ross off with him and swallows down every last bit of his come.  



	42. Rubberraptor III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "rubberraptor with ross domming arin??" - anon 
> 
> Rating: E

“Still can’t keep your damn hands to yourself,” Ross growls in reference to the stunt Arin pulled at their panel earlier that day, shoving Arin back onto the bed and crawling on top of him, remembering the way Arin had stroked his thigh beneath the table. Arin had known exactly what he was doing, knew perfectly how to rile Ross up so he’d take control like he is now, ripping Arin’s clothes off and leaving his arms tangled up in his T-shirt so he can’t move them as Ross mouths over his cock through Arin’s boxers, making the wet patch worse. “I think I’ll fuck you with my tongue before I let you have my dick, since you seemed so eager for teasing,” Ross purrs, looking up at Arin through his lashes and smirking at the shaky moan he gets in response.  



	43. Egobang XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "fluffy egobang w/ arin comforting danny !!!!!" - zicko2000
> 
> Rating: G

Danny rolled his eyes with a fond smile as Arin entered the bedroom with a tray holding a bowl of soup and a cup of chamomile tea, shaking his head.  
  
“I have strep throat, I’m not dying,” Dan tried to protest as he took the tray, setting the tea on the table beside him before getting started on the soup.  
  
“I just wanna take care of you,” Arin shrugged with an overly happy smile, settling on the bed beside Dan and pressing a kiss to his temple, despite his boyfriend’s insistence that he was contagious.  



	44. Rubberbang II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rubberbang. Cooking. Domestic AU." - alekpixi
> 
> Rating: G

“Ross, what the hell are you doing?” Danny exclaimed,walking into the kitchen to the sounds of the smoke alarm blaring, Ross frantically trying to fix whatever the hell it was he was burning.  
  
“I swear it’s okay, I can save it, it’s just-”  
  
“Or we could order takeout and snuggle on the couch,” Dan suggested gently, laughing at the look of relief on the younger man’s face.  



	45. Egobang XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Egobang. Birthday present. Surprise." - alekpixi 
> 
> Rating: G

Arin sat on the couch with Danny, grinning despite his best efforts as he watched his boyfriend pull away the wrapping paper, revealing a long gold, glittery box. Dan looked confused, glancing to Arin before pulling the lid off, picking up the two slips of paper that sat inside.  
  
“Holy shit Arin, this is incredible, you got us tickets to see Rush?”  



	46. Poly Ship Party I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "omg dan/brian/rachel please. "dinner"" - aofunk
> 
> Rating: G

“You don’t think this is like, super weird having me out on a date with you?” Dan asked, glancing around the fancy restaurant and taking a gulp of water, feeling terribly out of place.  
  
“It’s our anniversary,” Rachel pointed out with a small laugh, reaching out to grab one of Danny’s hands and giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
“And ours means the three of us, so stop freaking out and decide on your starter before I’m forced to order for you,” Brian butted in.  



	47. Razzabang IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "for the three sentence prompt thing: what about razzabang with dan being a total, teasing asshole during sexytimes? :3c" - anon
> 
> Rating: E

There were no other words to describe the noise that left Barry’s mouth as his back arched up other than _desperate whine._ Danny just grinned from his position between the other’s legs, gave Barry’s cock one last lick and eliciting more of those gorgeous noises from his lover’s mouth. Barry was just about to resort to begging, got as far as opening his mouth before he felt Dan’s tongue licking teasingly at his hole and Barry forgot what words even were.   



	48. Rubberdoop I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Three sentence Rubberdoop: Ross trips and falls. After he stops laughing so hard, Barry asks if he's ok, and Ross notices a large scrape on his skin. Barry will not stop kissing it and saying sorry for giggling everytime he does. Epilogue: im trash" - theyogcave
> 
> Rating: G

“Barry, it’s okay, seriously,” Ross laughed, a huge grin on his face despite the slight pain in his knee.  
  
“I didn’t think you were actually hurt, you know I’d never laugh at that,” Barry insisted, kissing the now cleaned up cut his boyfriend had managed to give himself.  
  
“It’s not your fault, so stop saying sorry and get up here so you can kiss me properly.”  



	49. Egoflapbang III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Egoflapbang is my weakness if u still want three sentence prompts...Uh "fire" for prompt?" - anon 
> 
> Rating: M

“Dan, did you get this?” Suzy laughed, looking down at the bottle of fire warming lube that she’d pulled out of their bedside table.  
  
“I thought it would be fun to try,” Danny explained when Arin parted from their kissing, freeing Dan’s lips.  
  
“Well we’re not gonna fuck you with that; it burns like a bitch,” Arin announced, giving Dan one more kiss before moving to join Suzy in searching for a better alternative that wouldn’t end up hurting any of them.  



	50. Rubberbang III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "uhh if ur still doing three sentence fics, dom!ross rubberbang? tag me so i don't miss it ♥ ♥ ♥" - pamelahoward
> 
> Rating: E

  
“What’s wrong Danny?” Ross teased, voice sickeningly sweet for what he was doing, his caring tone a stark contrast to the harsh movement of his fingers as he fucked them into Dan mercilessly. All Dan managed was a moan and a frustrated whine, unable to speak through the pleasure that came from Ross’s unrelenting assault of his prostate, hands tied to the bed above his head with one of his own scarves and and a vibrating ring around his cock to keep him from coming. “If you want me to fuck you, then you’re gonna have to use your big boy words, aren’t you baby?”  



	51. Ninja Ship Party XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "pardon me, I saw you answered a 3-sentence fic and I was wondering if you'd done one for me too? May I ask for a Dom Danny + whoever your fave is?" - anon
> 
> Rating: E

Danny was knelt behind Brian running a hand through his hair and smirking as he pulled the other man’s head back forcefully, teasing the leather tails of the flogger down his back and over his bare ass, resisting the urge to start spanking him already.  
  
“How many do you think you deserve for disobeying me, Brian?” Dan asked thoughtfully, a contemplative look about him. “I think ten, and if you’re not too loud I’ll let you come down my throat, okay?”  



	52. Razzabang V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "//aaa if your still doing the 3 sentence fic could you maybe do some dom!danny and barry? If not good ol fashion egobang is ok too ('v'; )" - pastelame
> 
> Rating: E

“You’re so pretty like this, on your knees for me,” Dan cooed, running his thumb over Barry’s wet and parted lips, groaning as the younger man sucked the digit into his mouth, ran his tongue over it suggestively. Dan allowed him to do so for a moment before pulling it out, using his hand to squeeze Barry’s jaw, letting his mouth fall open, the editor’s breathing ragged as he waited for Dan’s thumb to be replaced with something more. “Bet you’re gonna look even more gorgeous with those lovely lips stretched around my cock, huh, babe?”  



	53. Razzabang VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can we get some razzabang spanking? if you're still doing 3 sentence prompts" - anon
> 
> Rating: E

  
Barry cried out sharply as Dan’s hand came down against his bare ass, the noise a mixture of pain and pleasure from the sting and the thrill off Dan spanking him. Dan tutted as he felt Barry try to rut against him, feeling the hard press of the younger man’s cock grinding against his thigh.

“Oh baby, you’re gonna have to get five more for that; you know I can’t let you feel good until you’ve been punished properly.”  



	54. Egobang XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hey if ur still doing requests then what about an aggressively dom arin humiliating/degrading sub danny :o" - anon
> 
> Rating: E

  
“God, you’re such a little slut for my cock, aren’t you, Dan?” Arin whispered into his ear, hot and filthy, wrapping the metal chain of the leash around his hand and pulling sharply, the collar he wore choking Danny for a brief moment. “My little bitch, taking whatever it is I give you and not coming until I say so.”

“Arin please, please, let me come, I can’t, please Sir,” Danny begged, his whole body shaking with the effort of holding himself back until he was given permission, doing his best to please his lover.   



	55. Egobang XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "arin fucking dans face? :3c" - anon
> 
> Rating: E

Arin’s own mouth hung open as he looked down at Danny; the hottest sight he’d ever seen with his lips stretched obscenely around Arin’s cock, relaxing his throat so Arin could fuck him properly.  
  
“God, you’re perfect,” Arin moaned, running his fingers through Danny’s hair, gripping it tightly and tugging just like he Dan loved him too. The moan he got in response, the pleasing look in Danny’s eyes was all it took for Arin to lose his control, hips snapping forwards to keep fucking that willing throat and relishing in how fucking _wrecked_ Dan’s voice would sound tomorrow.  



	56. Rubberdoop II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "are you still doing the 3 sentence thingy can you please do one with dom!barry and sub!ross?? please and thank you! ❤️" - anon
> 
> Rating: E

Ross knew his stupid, snarky comments would get him into trouble, and it had finally happened, he’d talked back when Barry had given him an order and now he was paying the price. His hands were tied behind his back, eyes covered by a blindfold and every part of his body on fire as Barry licked over Ross’s hole, teasing little presses against the muscle.  
  
“I’m sorry Barry, c’mon, please, I can’t take it,” he whined, cock dripping against his stomach and breath catching as Barry thrust his tongue in completely before withdrawing it again and going back to kissing the animator’s thighs, not done with his teasing yet.  



	57. Egobang XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "give us some o dat egobang aftercare pls" - anon
> 
> Rating: T

“Your wrists look awful man, are you sure they’re okay?” Arin asked, voice full of concern as he held Danny’s hands up for inspection, worried about the damage that the handcuffs had done.  
  
“They’ll be fine,” Dan mumbled tiredly in response, nuzzling his face into Arin’s chest, prompting the younger man to wrap his arms around Danny, pulling him closer and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.  
  
“They’re cut pretty bad, I can put cream or something on them if you let me up,” he chuckled, feeling Dan shake his head, hearing his boyfriend’s yawn and sighing to himself in defeat, making a mental note to take better care of Dan next time and to factor in his damn stubbornness.  



	58. Polybomb III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "for the prompt thing could you write anything polybomb related? theres not enough of it :')" - anon
> 
> Rating: T

  
“I can’t believe you brought us to the science center on a date,” Danny laughed, looking up at the huge space shuttle that Brian had wanted to see so badly.

“I can,” Arin laughed, “He misses doing nerdy stuff now he lives over here with us, let him have his moment.”

“They have the Dead Sea Scrolls here on exhibit, and I’m totally gonna butt sex one or both of you super hard if you aren’t miserable today,” Brian deadpanned, grabbing Arin’s hand and pulling him along.   



End file.
